


On A Quiet Christmas Morn

by Bizarra



Series: Come Healing Universe [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, Christmas Fluff, Come Healing Universe, F/M, charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Voyager is home for Christmas.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Come Healing Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476011
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019), Come Healing Universe: Collected Works





	On A Quiet Christmas Morn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Caladenia for the beta. :) It is very much appreciated. 
> 
> The first scene in this story is one I've had in my head since I heard this song. It needed to be written.

_There's not a soul out on the street,_   
_No footprints in the falling snow_   
_The only moving thing I see is the curl of chimney smoke_   
_Frost melts on the window panes and the house is getting warm_   
_From the fire's crackling flames on a quiet Christmas morn._   
_ Written by: Robert and Linda Williams, Sung by: John Schneider, Tom Wopat _

Kathryn walked into the great room, decorated gaily for Christmas. The tree sparkled in the corner, tinsel gently wafting with the slightest movement in the air. She smiled at the figures on the couch. Chakotay was stretched out, head pillowed against one arm of the sofa and feet propped on the other. Charlie was on his father’s stomach, both sleeping off the heavy dinner they’d just eaten. 

Her mother had outdone herself with plenty of food for both vegetarian and meat-eater alike. Chakotay had been sharing his mother’s recipes and Gretchen surprised him with a dish he’d mentioned was a childhood favorite. He’d been touched and privately told Kathryn that it had made him feel fully welcomed into the family. 

She smiled at the sight and leaned to press a kiss on each of their foreheads. Kathryn started back for the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway. She leaned for a moment and watched the two most important people in her world sleep their cares away.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head as Phoebe wrapped her into a warm embrace. 

“I’m so glad you’re home, Katie.” The younger of the two siblings propped her chin on Kathryn’s shoulder.

Kathryn smiled and crossed her arms over her sister’s. “Me too,” she said quietly. She sighed and relaxed into the hug. After a moment of contemplative silence, Kathryn softly added, “how did we grow up and have kids, Pheebs?”

“I have no idea, because last time I checked, you stole my paint brushes and hid them in the haystack behind the barn.”

Kathryn laughed at the memory. “Well, you’d taken my math book.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Phoebe gave her sister a peck on the cheek. “Let’s go find the caramel brownies.”

“Ooh, good idea.” Both women turned and moved into the kitchen.

—

Kathryn was woken by the brightness of the sun against her eyelids. She turned toward the warm body on her left and opened her eyes to find her husband was awake and watching her. “Morning.” She smiled and added, “Merry Christmas.”

Chakotay pulled her close, “Merry Christmas, Ni’hana.” He peppered kisses over her forehead and down to her mouth. She pushed up and over him, deepening the kiss.

They both jumped when the banging started on their door. “Mama! Papa! Gra-mother says it’s time to eat!”

Kathryn lay her forehead on Chakotay’s chest and willed her breathing to even, “I swear that kid has better sensors than Tuvok when it comes to us and sex.”

Chakotay laughed and called, “We will be there soon, Charlie!” 

As Kathryn lifted her head, she pressed a kiss against her husband’s bare chest. She turned and sat, reaching for the robe draped at the end of the bed. “We should probably get dressed before he comes barreling in here.”

—

Kathryn and Chakotay stepped into the kitchen to find their son sitting at the table nursing a cup of hot chocolate bigger than his head. His grandmother was sitting across from him, a warm drink cradled between her hands.

“Good morning, you two.” Kathryn said as she headed for the counter and the pot that beckoned with a pungent aroma. She poured two cups, then joined her family at the table, sliding one coffee to Chakotay.

“I thought Phoebe’s boys would be up at least,” she told her mother, “it is Christmas morning.”

Gretchen stood. “I wanted to have a special breakfast with just your family, Kathryn.” She gestured around the table, “this is my christmas gift, one that I never thought I’d ever…“ Her voice cracked with emotion. “I just wanted to enjoy this time before chaos and her family wakes up.”

Kathryn stood and pulled her mother into her arms, “Mama,” she held the woman close, “I missed you so much.” She held the hug for some time before sniffling and pulling back slightly. "That we arrived home two days before Christmas was serendipitous.”

“It was your father, that’s what it was.” Gretchen wiped her eyes. “He decided enough was enough and got all of my babies home for Christmas this year.”

“Maybe it was.” Kathryn wiped her eyes. “I’m not going to question it, I’m going to be thankful we’re all home and safe.”

“Yes!” Gretchen straightened and gathered her strength. “Now, let’s eat before everything gets cold. Eggs are alright with you, Chakotay?”

“Yes, they are, Gretchen. Can I help with anything?” he offered.

She stepped behind him and shook her head. She leaned close, “you were instrumental in getting my daughter home.” She pressed a kiss on his temple. “That’s all the help I ever needed, son.” She gave his shoulder a pat, “now how do you like your eggs?”

Chakotay nodded and reached to give her hand a squeeze. “Just scramble up a bunch, that will be the easiest.”

As his mother-in-law walked to the stove, Chakotay looked to his wife and took her hand. He mouthed, “I love you,” and gave her a wink. Their moment was interrupted when they heard an excited exclamation, “Papa! The ground is white!”

“Why is the ground white?” Charlie asked as his parents joined him at the window.

“It snowed last night.” Kathryn explained.

“What is snow?”

“You mean to tell me this child doesn’t know what snow is?” Gretchen said with surprise

Kathryn turned to her mother and said sarcastically, quoting a line from Starfleet’s mission statement, “space, the final frontier…”

“Don’t be cheeky, Katie.” Her mother scolded as she stirred the eggs. “You had holodecks at the very least.”

“A snowy vista wasn’t exactly the first thing on my mind out there.” Kathryn retorted. “Staying alive was at the top of my list.”

Gretchen waved off the comment as she dished up the eggs. “Well, once we finish eating and opening gifts, you will take my grandson outside and show him the fine art of building a snowman.”

Kathryn gave her mother a salute. “Aye, ma’am.”

“Don’t you ma’am me, young lady.” Gretchen set the plate of eggs on the table. “Go get the potatoes and biscuits from the oven warmer.”

—

Mid-morning found the Janeway family gathered in the front room around the brightly lit tree, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Gift wrapping had been piled haphazardly in the corner and the three boys were on the floor noisily playing with their new toys.

Kathryn was curled against Chakotay on one end of the couch, Phoebe against her husband, Michael, at the other end. Gretchen sat in a chair where she could observe the whole room and smiled. Her entire family was finally gathered in one place and she couldn’t be happier. She quickly took a holoimage, wanting to preserve this moment forever.

“Mom,” David, Phoebe’s six-year-old son turned, “can we go outside?” He gestured to his new cousin, “Charlie’s never seen snow. We gotta show him!”

Kathryn sat up, “how about we all go out and build the biggest snowman this yard has ever seen!”

“Yes!” David jumped and ran into the foyer to put on his coat.

Soon everyone was bundled and trudging into the six-inches of snow that had fallen overnight. Kathryn and Chakotay held their son’s hand as he stepped curiously through the white fluff.

He bent down and scooped some powdery snow into his hand. “What is it?”

Kathryn bent down and filled her own hand. “Taste.” She licked some snow.

Charlie followed her instructions and his eyes widened. “It’s water!”

She nodded, “yes. Frozen water. When it gets cold like this and there’s moisture in the air, it can snow.”

“Cool!” He smiled brightly.

“Hey Char’ie!” Eric, Phoebe’s four-year-old called. “Come snowman!”

“Go,” Kathryn nudged. “They’ll show you how.”

The little boy gave his mother a quick hug before running off to join the other boys in play.

Kathryn stood and watched, thankful that her sister’s sons had so quickly welcomed Charlie into their familial fold. She was concerned about how people in the Federation would accept him. They were still wary of Cardassians, and it was unusual to see one, and a hybrid at that, among the general population.

Her reverie was interrupted by a yank at her collar and the sudden icy flow down her back. She screeched and turned to find Chakotay grinning like he’d done nothing wrong.

“Oh, it’s on!” she glared and crouched to grab a handful of snow. She packed it into a ball and tossed it at her guilty husband. “Phoebe,” she called, “are you on my side?”

“Oh yeah,” her sister moved close, “let’s kick their asses,”

Gretchen sat on the porch, watching her grandsons build a snowman while her daughters pelted their husbands with snowballs. She wasn’t sure who was winning, but she was sure it was her. Her family was home. She lifted her cup of hot cocoa up slightly, “Edward, our girls are home, happy, and healthy. They both have wonderful families, adoring husbands and I couldn’t be happier for them. I wish you were here, Admiral.” Her attention was drawn to a shriek, and she laughed. “But, I have a feeling you are here, next to me, watching over our family.”

—

Charlie was settled in a game of kadis-kot with his cousins, so his parents took the chance and slipped out for some time alone. The sun had set on a happy Christmas day, and Kathryn held Chakotay’s hand as they walked through the yard and down to her willow tree. It was a special place to her, and she wanted to share it. 

Kathryn stopped under the tree and looked up. She pointed, “I used to sit on that branch right there and do all of my worldly thinking.” She gave the trunk a sentimental pat. “This tree helped me make many major decisions in my life. Including whether to take command of Voyager.” She smiled. “Best choice we ever made.”

Chakotay smiled and lay his hand on the trunk, his thumb across hers. “Thank you, willow spirit for guiding this woman to me.” They stood together for several moments infusing the tree’s spirit with theirs. When he felt the moment was over, Chakotay turned and pulled their hands away. “I have one more gift for you. I wanted to wait until we were alone.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a PADD to hand to her.

She stood straight and quirked her brows. “What is this?”

He smiled, “turn it on and find out.”

She tapped on the device and read the screen that popped up. Her eyes filled with tears and she glanced up, “Oh, Chakotay.” She pressed her hand over her mouth as she continued reading.

“He was always yours, Kathryn.” Chakotay pressed a hand against her cheek. “This just makes it official.”

After several months of waiting, her application to become Charlie's adopted mother had finally been recognised by both the Federation and the Cardassian Union. It had been a long and arduous process, and Kathryn was relieved it was all over.

“I don’t care that it took so long,” she moved into her husbands embrace, “I just care that there is no question that he’s my son now too.”

“C’mon, Ni’hana, let’s go back to the house. I think this calls for a warm cup of hot cocoa and some time spent with our son.”

Kathryn smiled and looked upward at the stars. Four days ago they were in the delta quadrant, twenty-some years from home and now, here they were. In Bloomington Indiana on Christmas Day. Kathryn didn’t put much faith in miracles, but this sure felt like one. 

She reached to take Chakotay’s hand. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
